


True love never leaves

by Lollipopandbowlegs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipopandbowlegs/pseuds/Lollipopandbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU after 5x22<br/>Sam在笼子里受尽折磨终于有恶魔打开封印将他释放，可这时他被告知此时已经过去了600年，Dean早已去世。Sam决定无论如何他也要找到Dean并见哥哥最后一面。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 超自然同萌活动贺文

序幕

“你知道吗我宁愿你使用上次那个倒霉蛋的脸。”  
恶魔听到这样的评价哈哈大笑起来，现在的这个宿主是一个瘦弱的女孩，金发亮得接近惨白，眼睛碧绿到刺目，她（当然是“她”）朝着这个“特殊的孩子”抚弄自己的卷发，脸上挂着这个宿主生前绝对不会做出的妩媚笑意：“是吗？可是我更喜欢这样……让你见见你亲爱的姐姐不是挺好的吗？我甚至把她的身体修复得如此完美……”  
对方的脸上露出被恶心到的表情，那不是他的姐姐，他姐姐的身体早已在地下腐烂，他姐姐的眼睛也不可能变成黑色，但是天啊，她的手掌那么柔软而温暖，她的发丝间散发着那么熟悉的香气，这几乎让他本能地在恶魔面前流下软弱的眼泪。  
在那孩子发怒之前，恶魔就扭动着凑到他的耳边，干燥的嘴唇摩擦着他的耳廓，电流直达小腹。“我只要你帮我一个忙……孩子……作为回报我就能让你们一家团聚……”  
一切都按照Azazel走过的轨迹如此平顺地进行着，她看着那个孩子吸干自己带来的恶魔，一步步爬上石阶，一步步走向迎接他的，一轮又一轮周而复始的宿命。  
完成一个仪式，那个恶魔说的非常的简单，他只需要走进去，割破自己的手臂让血流进祭坛上的那个碗里，念出他写给他的那堆奇怪的东西，然后恶魔亲吻了他，使用了她的身体，甜蜜的舌头勾引着他顺从地张开嘴，恶魔说这意味着交易成立。  
很快他意识到自己受到了欺骗。  
刺耳的声波让他惊吓想要逃离这个地方，那个恶魔站在门外，她甜美地、如同死神一般微笑着，在他面前合上并锁住大门，亮光越来越亮，越发越刺眼，耳朵里除了那尖利的的声波让他不得不捂住脑袋绝望地拍打门板之外什么都听不到……

 

（1）  
这是……全新的身体。  
Sam睁开了眼睛，身陷牢笼中受尽千万年的烈火焚烧，得到释放的这天终于来到的时候，身心却只剩下对于外界温和刺激的麻木，这个全新的皮囊是如此的称心，身体里涌动着散发轻微硫磺气味的血液，那股力量喷薄欲出，而皮囊的灵魂却缩在内心深处的一角怯懦地颤抖着，他大声地控诉着恶魔的不守信用，不甚坚定地尖叫着让Sam滚出去。  
固执而愚蠢的孩子，Sam挤压着嘴角做出一个扭曲僵硬的笑容，他用只有自己（当然还有这具皮囊的原主人）能够听见的声音戏谑着：“兴奋吗，孩子？你变得如此强大。”  
真是似曾相识的情景。  
他感觉到那孩子的主导力越来越弱，灵魂的光芒黯淡下去，叫声越发的微弱，一直只能激起一朵微不足道的水花，Sam惊诧于自己的麻木和残忍，但他也无话可说。  
原主人的退缩让Sam的操作更加得心应手起来，他迈开两条腿走下祭坛，一个恶魔穿着女孩的身体，看上去目瞪口呆的样子震惊得连话都说不出，Sam只需要看一眼，就能看到恶魔的真面目，不出意外的扭曲和污秽，在皮囊之下的那片被阴霾笼罩着的灵魂让Sam甚至不想再看第二眼。  
“Marcus是吗？你这么介绍你自己，Azazel的旧部。”Sam把视线从恶魔身上转移开，口气讥讽，“在期待是你们全能的父亲，对吧，Marcus？真是抱歉让你失望了。”  
“事实上正好相反……”恶魔收起自己失态的神色，她像个十足的欧洲贵族一样提起裙摆向Sam行礼，抬起头来时她的眼睛里带着那种让他想起Ruby那个贱人的崇拜神情，“无论谁从那里走出来，就是我的主人，Samuel大人战胜了Lucifer，我会很高兴地狱有了更加强大的王。”  
Sam只是冷哼了一声，脑海中挥之不去的是Lucifer抱着Michael的消失的真元丧心病狂的狂笑，撒旦像个疯子一样在地狱烈火中跳舞，而Sam的肉体七零八落，灵魂被撕扯在撒旦的手中任意拉长捏扁，Adam像是麻木不仁的缩在牢笼的一角，外界的一切声响和灼热都对他来说没有意义。  
Sam忍耐着，他的肉体已经腐烂，他的灵魂遭受着煎熬，灵魂深处的每一个角落都传来被拉扯被撕碎被炙烤，那漫长如同永久的灼痛，他惨叫他哀求他反抗，每一分每一秒Sam咬着牙承受着，神经质一般，固执地念着那个词，念着那个词让自己充满力量和勇气，在永恒中时间的计量变得没有意义，唯一剩下的就是用尽一切手段，看看那漫长的折磨是否会在此刻停歇片刻。  
“主人？”恶魔唯唯诺诺地发问将Sam拉回现实，他警觉地看着恶魔低垂着睫毛，恶魔的人类宿主苍白而秀丽，那让恶魔恭敬的姿态看上去几乎楚楚可怜。  
“既然你这么认为，那么我问的话，你就要实话实说。”Sam逼近她，感受到力量压迫的逼近，恶魔因为本能的恐惧而蜷缩着身体，“告诉我，关于一个猎人，Dean Winchester。”  
“Dean……Winchester……”恶魔喃喃着重复着这个名字，Sam清晰地看见在那瞬间的迷惘之后，恶魔眼中闪过浓烈的恨意，“那个猎人……”  
“告诉我他在哪里，现在。”Sam压迫着恶魔跪在地上，身体被迫躬向地面发出吱嘎吱嘎的断裂声，“告诉我Dean在哪里！”  
“我……不知道……”Marcus被被挤压的胸腔里颤抖着发出几个音，“他……从来没有人……啊……已经600年了……”  
“你刚刚说……”Sam一个分神松开手，恶魔立马讨好地窜到他的脚边，“过了600年？”  
“是的，”恶魔的额头快要贴到膝盖上，“解开的66道封印中有一个是复活Samhain……每600年才能进行一次……”  
Dean……Sam艰难的消化着这个概念，600年……  
他强行吞下Lucifer的真元时，虚弱的前魔王对着他发出了咯咯咯怪笑。  
“太迟了，小Sammy，一切都太迟了……”  
“Samuel主人，”Marcus谄媚的声音传过来，“其实您完全没有必要将精力耗费在那个人类身上，”她的表情让Sam想起Ruby那副丑陋的嘴脸，“况且那只是个背叛您的低等生物，不如……”  
一声巨响，Sam抬手将恶魔掀翻飞了出去，Marcus重重地摔在了地上，疼痛让她不得不蜷缩成一团趴在地上半天爬不起来，。  
“我希望你们所有人都知道这一点……”Sam慢悠悠地放下手，他惊讶于自己在瞬间所爆发出的力量，那种弱小而卑微的自我感知已然完全不复存在，他的力量流窜于全身，厚重的流动感游遍全身每一个角落，他是如此的强大而让Sam自己都感到恐惧。“无论他做了什么，那是我的兄弟，而你们，这些堕落的、卑微的东西，才是没有资格谈论他的低等生物。”兄弟？Sam看着自己放下的手，Dean会看到我这样一定会杀了我的，他苦涩地自嘲，为我的苟且偷生、并且成为了Dean一生都在猎杀的东西。  
“是……是……”Marcus没有力气爬起来，出于恭敬她只能继续低着头保持着狼狈的伏趴姿势，她的皮囊太脆弱了几乎让Sam产生不忍的情绪，Sam只需一眼就能看出原主人在生前是如何的虚弱，在读取了自己现在皮囊的记忆之后这样的不忍快要溢满出来了。  
“我要你换一个身体，”Sam不去看地上的恶魔，“但是保存好她的躯壳，你说过会让他们一家团聚的是么？”  
“Samuel主人？”恶魔发出困惑的声音。  
“那就兑现你的承诺。”Sam让皮囊中还在挣扎的原宿主清清楚楚地听见他说的每一个字，“当我不再需要行走于地面上的皮囊时，我会将她复活过来。”  
“那您……”  
那个孩子再也没有说话，他安静地待着就好像自己已经完全的认命，命运真是惊人的相似不是吗？  
“我会去见见Dean。”Sam听见这么说着，是的，他只要见Dean一面，即使现在的Dean不会愿意见到这样的他。


	2. Chapter 2

（2）  
当一个人强大到不会再将天使恶魔放在眼里的时候，寻找天堂大门成为一件易如反掌的事情。  
Sam很快就来到了这里，他感到Lucifer的真元正在因为接近天堂而躁动，可以想见的是，很快感受到力量逼近的天堂守卫兵该是以怎样的姿态来“欢迎”他。  
“不是Lucifer……”守卫的天使拦住他，Sam能够听见他还是人类时所不能忍受的天使的声音，他甚至可以看见他们的真身，比如其中一个扇动翅膀离开去通风报信，他不以为这是什么威胁，天使能够搬来什么救兵最好，也免去了Sam的麻烦。  
“当然不是，我是打败了他的人。”闻言的守卫天使颤抖着，Sam不需要盯着他们的真身看就知道他们在他面前因为本能的恐惧和敬畏颤抖着，Sam并不为此得意，终于有机会让这些带翅膀的婊子踩在脚下的时候，他的内心除了卑微地祈求Dean愿意见自己一面只剩下一片虚无。  
“Sam Winchester……”守卫天使面面相觑，迟疑地用伊诺克语喊出了他的名字，“你和Lucifer一起被封印了起来……”他们说出那个名字的时候，恐惧在天使们中间无言地攀升。  
“Sam Winchester……”一个声音插了进来，Sam注意到天堂守卫搬过来的“救兵”并不是一个高级的天使，天使站在离他最近的地方，声音十分的温和，“我是Joshua，希望你还记得我。”  
“当然。”Sam对于这个天使并不算是很有敌意，“只不过我是来找Dean谈话的，没有心情听什么上帝之语。”  
“哦，请不要误会，这次我并不是一个传信者，我只是很抱歉的告诉你，Dean不在这里。”Joshua靠近他一点，“自从我们上一次见面之后，他从来没有来过这里。”  
Sam并不愿意相信这个答案，尽管他很清楚Joshua没有必要隐瞒他什么。  
“你的意思是，Dean只配下地狱吗？”他看着守卫天使做好了要拼死阻拦他的准备。  
“不，哦不是这样的，”Joshua拦住了他们，“Sam，你何不想想，Dean并不喜欢天堂，而且他绝对不会抛下你一个人不是吗？也许后来发生了什么事情……”  
“那么为什么Castiel不出来解释一下？”Sam抬手困住一名守卫的真身，“叫Castiel出来，不然我现在就捏碎这个带翅膀婊子。”  
“我很抱歉孩子，”在提及Castiel这个名字的时候Sam注意到了天使们的情绪并不对劲，“但是……实际上，在Michael和Lucifer都被封印起来时候，Castiel回到了天堂……他说自己带来了自由意志，我很抱歉，但是他后来想要成为独裁者，所以上帝出现制裁了他。”  
Sam想起自己曾经苦苦寻求帮助的上帝，他曾日日夜夜地祈祷，寄予希望的、遥不可及的存在。“上帝吗……”Sam念着这个单词只觉得嘲讽，“那么那个老东西现在在哪里？”  
“你……”守卫天使听到Sam这样放肆的言论认不出叫出来，如果不是被Joshua制止住，Sam大概会真的立刻撕碎他。  
“他再次离开了……真是抱歉，不过，如果你需要找什么人问话的话，只要在天堂的话我们还是愿意帮助你的。”  
现在听到这句话真是可笑，他找不到Dean，甚至找不到知道Dean下落的人，Sam扶住额头来掩饰自己快要满溢出的悲伤情绪，他从没有想过，他一去竟然就和Dean之间生生的隔了600年。沉思了一下，Sam决定先看在这个曾经救过他一次的天使算是可信的份上不会使用强硬手段，不过——“我需要你们叫出一个人类，我需要和她谈谈。”  
“你是说……”  
Lisa Braeden，Sam知道Dean一定回去找她，他卑鄙而任性地要求Dean去找Lisa和Ben，就像他知道Dean一定会答应他坚持活下去，而把他迷茫无助的哥哥推向最近的一块勉强扶手的礁石，完全不在意这举动是否将更深地Dean推下了万劫不复。  
“Sam？”头发花白的年迈妇人被天使们请了出来，她眯着眼睛看了Sam很久之后，终于迟疑的叫出了他的名字。  
“很久不见了，Lisa。”Sam上下打量着Lisa，她看上去就像一个最普通的美国老太太一样，戴着一副老花眼镜，微微弓着背，“我是来问问有关Dean的事情。”  
“Dean……”Lisa呢喃着这个名字，她的神情迷惘而深不可测，“哦……Dean……Dean……”  
“他来找你了对吗？”Sam激动之下靠近了她一步，很快就被天使警戒地拦住。  
“是的……”Lisa摘下她的眼睛，疲惫地揉着鼻梁，“但是我们很快又分开了。”  
分开？哦不不，Dean，老兄，你被妞甩了，见面的时候我一定会好好嘲笑你的。  
“我们在一起同住了7年，后来我们就分手了……抱歉，我知道我不应该让他一个人，但是他的状态突然很不好……我还要生活下去，Ben需要一个家。”  
“所以你就抛弃了他，在他最需要家人的时候？”Sam不想这么说，但是不知怎么，从他嘴里说出来的话语就像刀锋一般锐利。  
Lisa脸色一变，她大口地喘着气，声音拔高了好几度：“他刚刚来的第一个月整天酗酒，没日没夜的睡觉，大发脾气甚至还差点嗑药！你能想象我是过着怎样的生活吗？我每天担惊受怕每天都在照顾一个意识不清的大男人衣食住行！”喊叫得太过用力她不得不停下来喘口气，“我对他已经是仁至义尽了，Sam，但是我不会把一辈子耗在一个心里有别人的男人身上……”  
这句话如同当头棒喝让Sam剧烈地晃动了一下。  
“我想他是回到了Lawrence……”Lisa重新把目光重新集中到Sam身上，似乎在回忆那个她寄予了全部的懵懂少女情怀的男人，Sam发誓他清清楚楚地看见Lisa的目光里带着一种明显的羡慕，“分开之前Dean告诉我他回去Lawrence等你回来。”  
Joshua见Sam一动不动，便挥手让天使送Lisa回去，自始至终他都一言不发，最后看向Sam的目光甚至带着怜悯：“我很想帮你，孩子，但是我真的不知道Dean在哪里。”  
“随你怎么说吧。”Sam后退离开，“有什么问题我还会再来的。”说完了这些，看见守卫天使略微紧张和沉重，Sam迅速地补充道：“如果，被我发现你们隐瞒了我什么事情……你们应该知道闯进去撕碎你们所有这些带翅膀的婊子对于我来说不是一件难事。”  
“绝无隐瞒。”Joshua点头致意，看见Sam离开。  
Sam重新回到地面上，他召唤了Marcus出来，那个恶魔重新换了一个皮囊，一个略微纤瘦十七八岁的少年，肤色和发色都格外的浅，唯独嘴唇红得刺目，如果不是那双黑眼睛，几乎和Sam记忆里少年时期的Dean别无二致。  
“主人？”Marcus唯唯诺诺地跪着，可怜巴巴地用人类肉身的大眼睛讨好地看着他，“您难道不喜欢这个类型吗？”  
Sam猛地转身离开不再看他，刻意地模仿着Dean，Marcus就像当初的Ruby一样让他恶心。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）  
询问过Marcus之后Sam知道了自己被解放时所在的位置正是Lawrence。  
他不敢想象脚下这片大陆变成了这样，Sam放眼望去，尽收眼底的只剩下荒芜，小镇，公墓，学校，对自己故乡唯一零碎的记忆竟然只剩下了一大片寸草不生的沙地。  
“400多年前的时候爆发了战乱……”Marcus低声地说着，“毁天灭地的级别。”  
“战乱？和地狱？”Sam讶异地扫视着四周试图寻找一些可以用来辨认的断垣残壁，可唯一能辨认出来的只有堪萨斯夏日一贯的闷热，加上脚下滚烫的沙地，那股炎热毫不留情的传递到Sam的人类身躯上。  
“不……是人类……”Marcus说起这个词语的时候声音放得很轻，“战争结束后几十年，很多人就搬到别的星球去了，搬不走的人留下一小部分，还活在地球上苟延残喘着……”  
Sam愕然，他怎么也不会想到，即使他们阻止了天启，命运依然朝着一个既定的方向前进从未停滞。  
如此巨大的变化，Sam也不能确定自己能不能找到任何关于Dean的踪影的线索，即使Dean被埋葬在了Lawrence，就算自己翻遍每一寸土地他甚至不能确定Dean是不是还在这里，更何况……Sam扫了扫身边恭恭敬敬站着的Marcus而恶魔负面能量充斥着周遭的空间，他也绝不会把Dean暴露在危险之中。  
为了保险起见，Sam举行仪式召唤了Tessa，尽管他脚下完全是一片不毛之地，他还是差使Marcus找到了召唤术所使用的草药，那些陌生的语言自然地由他开合的嘴唇发出来，顺畅得连Sam自己都惊讶，一瞬间Sam突然感到轻微的眩晕，他意志力的屏障破裂开一个致命的裂缝，那些混乱的难辨真假的记忆汹涌地奔腾充斥着他，火与鲜血与荣光，不属于他的记忆充斥着他的愤怒他的恐惧他的洋洋自得，那些混乱的情绪快要把Sam撕扯成两半。Sam用力地摇了摇头，强行的接受Lucifer的真元之后，那个家伙的记忆也一并泄露到了Sam已经混乱不堪的大脑里，他快要分不清，那个充满愤怒和欲望的主人公究竟是不是自己。  
——也许那本来就是他自己。  
“……Sam？”有一个女声在叫着他，Sam强迫自己集中注意力，转过身看着背后还是完全没有变化的Tessa，600年没有在Tessa的身上留下任何影子，除了依稀地在她的神情间看出一点疲惫，Sam甚至会以为这只是他和Dean在进行一场普通的狩猎。  
“好久不见，Tessa。”Sam礼貌地保持着距离，悲哀地想到他需要尽量不能让Tessa本能地产生恐惧。  
“我很高兴你能够……你知道的，逃出来。”Tessa看上去镇定，不知道是不是错觉，Sam猜她比原先更加的强大，也许现在的Tessa并不是一个小小的跑腿死神。  
“看样子你是一路高升啊Tessa，不知道现在你能不能帮我一个忙呢？”  
Tessa紧紧的盯着Sam，似乎在判断眼前现在这个Sam有多少可信度，Sam则是眨巴着眼睛可怜地看着她，最终Sam那双一直被Dean嘲笑是“诚恳的狗狗眼”获得了Tessa的信任。“你问我关于Dean的事情？”  
Sam点点头：“以及他被埋在了哪里。”  
提及这个问题，Tessa默默地走在了前面让Sam跟着，他们的脚下除了粗糙松散的黄沙，就只剩下偶尔露出来的残缺的人类和动物遗骸。  
“防止你问，我还是告诉你一下，哥伦比亚上方有一个臭氧空洞。”Tessa回头看了他一眼，她的声音被狂风吹得快听不清楚，“不过我想现在的你是完全可以应付这个的。”  
“是啊。”Sam草草地应了一声。  
“Dean被埋在这里。”Tessa突然停了下来，低着头看着两块被吹得什么字都看不清、并排倒在地上陷进沙里扁平状的石块，“在你的墓碑旁边。”  
“我的？”Sam蹲下去，伸手想要抹掉盖在上面的沙子。  
“但是Dean现在已经不在那里了。”Tessa阻止了Sam震惊地站起来想要发问，“当他……大限将至的时候death来找到他。”  
“death？那个骑士？”Sam的脸上瞬间僵硬了一些，“他在哪里？我要见他。”  
“Dean没有和他离开，Dean说……”Tessa看向Sam的目光变成了迷蒙，“Dean说他要在这里等你回家。”  
Sam费力地吞咽着，他的目光落在两块扁平的石碑上，属于Winchester兄弟的墓碑。  
“Dean在这里守着你的坟墓四十多年直到他去世，一个和Dean关系还算不错的护林员把他安葬在这里……”Tessa叹着气，小心的斟酌着句子，“他的灵魂不愿意离去，一直在墓园里飘荡，直到有一天我再也找不到他。”  
“什么？”Sam腾地站起来，强大的力压几乎把Tessa掀翻。  
“他不见了，连坟墓都被掘开来……Sam，我很抱歉……但是我只能帮你到这里了。”出于本能的畏惧，Tessa后退了两步，而Sam只是无话可说。  
“Dean……”Sam艰难地从酸涩的喉咙中挤压出零碎的单词，“一直都在……”  
他看着被挖空的墓穴，看着风化到看不出原型的墓碑，膝盖一软就跪倒在沙地上，难以名状的痛苦在胸中膨胀。  
“我所知道的只是一个名字，Lincoln White，那个护林员在退休之后他来到了Stull公墓做守墓人，也许他知道些什么。”Tessa说完了一些又静静地看了一会儿Sam蜷成一团的背影，悄悄地消失了。  
“Dean……Winchester……”Lincoln White已经是一个头发花白的老头，站在天堂门口，听到Dean的名字，他眯起了眼睛费劲的回想着，“哦，对，对，那个总是醉得一塌糊涂的老家伙，每次都在墓园里挥舞着酒瓶喊他的Sammy Girl回家……是的，那个老家伙，我安葬了他。”  
“那你知道他遗体消失的事情吗？”  
听到这个问题，Lincoln的眼神一瞬间变得锐利了起来，他警觉地盯著Sam：“你问这个做什么？”  
双方对瞪了很久，最终Sam决定先让让这个固执的老头。  
“哦你瞧，我没有恶意的，我是他的弟弟，我想……祭拜他。”  
老头又紧紧地盯著他好久：“你们可不像兄弟。”看着Sam快要爆发的时候，老头才补充道：“既然你这么问，好吧我知道这件事，因为我就是转移了他遗体的人。”  
“你？”Sam警觉起来，他暗暗积蓄着力量，如果这个Lincoln老头嘴里敢说出半句胡话，就算上帝在这里，Sam也要把他打得魂飞魄散！  
“嘿！嘿！别这么瞪着我！是Dean求我我挨不住了才答应的！”Lincoln说完便闭上了嘴，直到他认为Sam的目光看上去不是要杀人才继续，“Dean一直在墓园里飘荡，偶尔可能吓到了什么孩子吧……所以Stull公墓闹鬼的事情就传开了……过了一阵子来了几个年轻人……他们说什么是专门解决这些灵异事件的专家，来墓园里调查了一阵子，然后他们发现了Dean的坟墓。”  
是猎人……连说辞都和自己的一样，Sam从来没有对自己的家族事业这么憎恨过、  
“他们非常兴奋，说要等夜幕降临之后，挖出‘伟大的Dean Winchester’的坟墓来看看……”Lincoln顿了顿，“这时Dean就来找我，该死的，这大概是我人生碰到的最荒唐的事情，一个鬼魂出现在我的镜子里，他求我帮帮他，但是他不想离开这里，不然Sammy Girl回家找不到哥哥会哭鼻子的……”  
Sam的视线一瞬间变得模糊，他掩饰着自己的泪花，喉咙梗着说不话来。  
“所以我悄悄地把他的棺材挪了出来，然后第二天再偷偷埋到了一座已经废弃的房子的院子里，而Dean的灵魂也再也没有出现过……哦天啊这是人生做过的最荒唐的事情！”  
“那么那幢屋子在哪里？”Sam用自己被泪水浸润得亮晶晶可怜巴巴的眼睛瞧着Lincoln，把那个老头愣了好一会儿。  
“至于这个……”老头上下扫着他，似乎在评估Sam的可信度，“如果你真的是他的弟弟，你就应该知道Dean在家里等着你。”  
家……Sam连个招呼都没有打，他紧盯着天使们不准他们轻举妄动，一边准备急匆匆地离开，这时Lincoln叫住了他。  
“嘿，你就是Sammy Girl吗？”  
Sam回头看着老头，毫不迟疑地点头。  
“是的，我是Dean的Sammy Girl。”


	4. Chapter 4

（4）  
Sam漫无目的地在原本是Lawrence的土地上行走着，说来也可笑，他和Dean唯一能被称为“家”的地方，如果不是因为hunting他甚至不会知道他们所谓的“家”在什么地方。  
这是对我背叛家人的惩罚吗，Dean？  
Sam在自己的记忆迷宫里面徘徊着，试图在燥热的空气中寻找一点Dean的气息，他悲哀地发现空气中只剩一片空荡荡。  
Dean……  
Sam呆滞地从公墓的旧址上缓慢的寻找着，他努力地想要想起模糊记忆中“家”的方位，小屋子，庭院，大树……  
在走了几个小时之后Sam找到了那里，尽管面前是一块别无二致的沙地，Sam认定这是他离Dean最近的地方，他记忆中的大树不见了，取而代之的是一截快要被沙子淹没的树墩，没有小屋子，没有白篱笆，没有漂亮的草地，Dean和他曾经拥有的一切在漫长岁月的侵蚀下也无影无踪。  
接下来的工作变得顺利起来，对于现在的Sam来说将这块土地掘地三尺都只是小菜一碟，只是一个念头，他将方圆五十米的黄沙全部吹走，终于在地表下方的几米的地方发现了一座棺木。  
棺木早已破败不堪，Sam甚至不用动手，棺盖自己就已经轰然塌陷，他弯下腰把碎木条清除掉，视线落到了在棺木中静静躺着的遗骨上。  
是Dean，他的右手无名指上还戴着银戒指，Sam太熟悉挖开棺材这一幕以至于他几乎以为这仅仅是另一场普通的狩猎，他刚刚想别过脸去对旁边的人说“嘿伙计把盐罐给我”直到他突然想起对方正静静地躺在他脚边的棺木中。  
Sam愣愣的蹲下来，在牢笼里无止境折磨的间隙他想象过太多次他和Dean重逢的情景，他会给他哭得可怜兮兮的老哥一个拥抱，或者Dean会一拳揍翻他再泼他一脸的圣水，或者如果糟糕一点他们大声嘲笑对方花白的头发和掉光的牙齿……  
Lucifer怪笑着，天堂曾经最美的天使在地狱烈火中跳着滑稽到极点的舞，Lucifer的羽翼在炙烤中掉落飘散，Sam在牢笼中的日常，就是找寻一个不被拿来出气的短暂片刻，狼狈地躲开在牢笼里某一个角落，苟延残喘着在无止境的地狱中想象天堂的图景。  
而Lucifer会伸手钳住Sam破碎的灵魂拉扯着他坠入地狱，恶魔在他耳边放声大笑，如同着魔一般的念叨着：  
“没用的，没用的，都太迟了……”  
我多天真啊，Sam自嘲着捂住脸，我竟然单纯地以为那是恶魔的忏悔，却从来没有想过这终将成为我的命运。  
Sam可以感知到周围的一切，可是这片荒芜的土地上，除了呼呼的风声，却完全没有Dean的踪迹。  
“Dean……你在这儿吗？”Sam坐着不动，两眼直视着前方，“我回来了，你还在等我吗？”  
“Samuel主人？”有人在喊他，Sam几乎在一瞬间以为是Dean在呼唤他，惊呼之下坐起来，偏偏看见Marcus正跪在自己的身后。  
“你在这里干什么？”Sam挡在Dean的棺木前面，尽可能的让Dean远离任何邪恶的力量。  
“您交代的任务我都已经完成了。”Marcus把头埋得更低，“如果您还有其它什么吩咐的话……”  
“那就去找个结实的背包过来吧。”Sam扔下这句话就厌恶地转过身去，很快他感觉到身后的恶魔悄悄地消失，片刻之后他又带着一个结实的旧布包出现，Sam接下，他一脚跨进棺木的深坑里，小心翼翼地将Dean的遗骨转移进包里。  
“主人？”Marcus显然是被这个举动惊呆了，他直愣愣地看着Sam完成了他的动作拉上背包的拉链转过身来。  
“既然你叫我主人的话，那么告诉我，总共有多少你的同类这么称呼我？”Sam在转瞬间就站到了平地上，居高临下地看着跪着的恶魔。  
这是表忠心的时刻，恶魔保持着单膝着地的姿势，那张可恶的脸毕恭毕敬，眼睛里闪烁着狂热的崇拜：“您所到之处我的同类将任由您差遣，至于人类……”  
Sam对后半句不是很感兴趣，他没有给Marcus歌颂他勇武的机会，只是打断了对方：“给我领路。”  
接到这个指令的Marcus并没有动：“我很抱歉，主人，尽管我对您的忠诚足以让红海干枯，请原谅我……目前并不能陪同您回归您的王国。”  
他被Sam瞪了一眼，但是Sam并没有阻止恶魔解释，而恶魔给出了一个狡猾至极的答案：  
“因为……600年来为了解开这些封印，我实在是树敌太多……”  
他在讨赏，Sam知道这些恶魔婊子的把戏，但是此刻他并没有这些心情，况且在对于现状一无所知的情况下他不会贸然行动，无论是晋升还是封赏，谁能够帮他找到Dean，谁才是得好处的，他明确这一点，决定还是自己一个人去。  
不出所料的，恶魔婊子们显然是停止了手头的战争，排着长长的队伍站在地狱的门口，这看上去就好像他们刚刚选了新的总统而Sam就任了一样。  
地狱看上去乱透了，Sam不知道是因为这个地方本来就糟糕得可以还是因为这600年来恶魔们都忙着为选谁做总统而争斗个不停。不过无论是因为什么，现在Sam接下了这个烂摊子，他有自信能处理好。  
Sam忽视掉灵魂深处的一阵阵刺痛，他高傲地昂着头，眼睛扫视过他和Dean曾用一生去猎杀的生物，而现在却成为他王国的子民。  
“给我听着，我不管你们之前都做过什么，既然现在是我的时代，那么一切都从现在开始。”  
接着Sam扔下悬赏，谁能找到Dean Winchester的灵魂并且平安无事把他带回来，或者是谁能最快最牢固地建立起地狱的防御军队，又或者是谁能准确得知天堂里那些带翅膀婊子的计划，Sam将那些任务分配下去，并且在再一次回到地面之前确保自己强调了Dean安全的重要性。  
他的命令被很好地传达了，那些黑烟成批成批地从地狱之门涌出来，有了Sam的命令他们不敢随意伤人，专注于在世界各地各个角落里找寻游荡。  
Sam自己也没有闲下来，他彻底地清洗了地狱，尽管不愿意相信，但是他还是留心了地狱刑架上那些灵魂，他们每一个都残破不堪，灵魂阴暗并且每一晚Sam都能听见他们痛苦的哀嚎声，Sam甚至一刻都不愿意去想他哥哥曾经因为他而在这里被折磨了几十年，他穿过被鲜血和尖叫浸润的刑室，来到能将地狱一览无余的最高处，看着脚下几百米的硫磺湖发愣。  
“主人……”他有一组自告奋勇做他侍卫的恶魔，他们的头头悄悄靠近Sam就好像Sam是一个不稳定的核弹头，“有一个恶魔说要见您……他说他知道一些事情……”  
Sam注意到恶魔的神态并不是很好，在提到“一些事情”的时候他的灵魂几乎在震颤，Sam紧盯着恶魔想要分辨在那张丑恶面孔后面蕴藏着怎样的情绪，然后他明白过来那是嫉妒和愤怒。  
“让他过来。”Sam说着，他看清着恶魔情绪的波动，他发现自己越来越能清楚地看出他们的每一丝变化。  
恶魔走了过来，Sam看了一眼恶魔，恶魔并不年轻，大约和Marcus差不多大，却比前者更加的扭曲污秽。  
“他来过这里，”恶魔说，“在地狱里的人类灵魂都呈现出自己生前的形态，他来的时候已经是个老头子了，没有人认出来，但是我能。”  
Sam挑了挑眉，示意他继续说下去。  
“他是在人世间飘荡了很久才自愿下来的，但是待了一阵子就离开了，他说……”恶魔在这里停住了，Sam闻见从他的灵魂中散发出些许的恐惧的气息。  
“但说无妨。”Sam厌恶地下令，空气中的恐惧气息却依然没有散去。  
恶魔在Sam掐紧他灵魂的时候才开口：“说他会……踢Sammy Girl的屁股……”话一说出，恶魔在他面前颤抖了起来，而Sam敏锐的察觉到身边的几个恶魔开始幸灾乐祸起来。  
“这是一个非常重要的信息，我会给予你赏赐。”Sam扫了一眼那些恶魔婊子，“很快你将会拥有一个州的土地，和你的军队，将军。”  
他很高兴那些恶魔婊子瞪大了眼睛看着，而这个幸运的倒霉蛋几乎快要掩饰不了自己的兴奋而跳起来欢呼了。  
“只不过有一点我很想知道的，”Sam往前迈了一步，“你生前是一个猎人，为什么会下地狱呢？”这个问题一抛出来，幸运的倒霉蛋在Sam的审视下快把自己缩成一团了。  
“Dean停止了狩猎不可能再和猎人打交道，那么你怎么能认出那时候的他的呢？”恶魔惊恐地后退了一步，但是Sam的力量在一瞬间笼罩着他并让他动弹不得，他的灵魂发出了充满了恐惧的气味，在周边的空气里越发的浓厚。  
“不……”恶魔说。  
“你企图挖开他的坟墓。”Sam的声音不容置疑，一字一句都撕扯着恶魔的灵魂。  
“不……不是……”恶魔跪在地上把头埋得极低，快要蜷成一个球，声音支离破碎着，“那不是我的主意……”  
撒谎。  
Sam注意到周围的恶魔们兴奋了起来，他微笑着，给了他忠实的护卫们最佳的奖赏：  
“你们看着办吧。”  
恶魔惨叫起来，很快被其他的恶魔们拖走，他一直在尖叫着那些可怜兮兮的、求饶的词汇，一瞬间Sam周遭所有的空间都充斥着恐惧、兴奋、愤恨和宣泄的快意混合着的强烈气味，刺鼻得让Sam皱起眉，但是他竭尽全力也无法忽视心里复仇的快感，不管他多么厌恶自己这样的情绪。  
那个不知道名字的恶魔很快就被带出了他的视野，Sam也不必要去担心对方是否得到他应有的惩罚，暗自想象着仇人如何被撕成碎片祈求着死亡的仁慈并对此感到兴奋，Sam几乎想要狠狠地揍自己一顿。  
空气中刺鼻的气味渐渐散去，地狱里灼热的风帮助Sam在清理着这些残留的气味，恐惧已经渐渐消失到察觉不出来，但最开始时恶魔带来的得意和嫉妒气味依然迟迟没有散去，Sam深吸了一口气，突然一道灵光闪过，Sam这才想起来自己遗漏了什么。  
没有犹豫，Sam立即回到了地面上，原本空旷的人间现在几乎挤满了来“寻宝”的恶魔婊子，他们疯了似的穿梭于每一个生还者的营地或者是依然还有建筑群存在的地方，但当看到Sam来临时，却全部都停了下了，他们讨好地朝着Sam行礼，这个场面让Sam觉得十分的滑稽。  
他在一个没有恶魔感兴趣的废墟边找到了正在独自待着的Marcus，Sam静悄悄地靠近，没有让那个恶魔发现自己。  
“啊……Samuel主人……”Marcus还是在Sam接近他的时候发现了Sam的行动，他又摆出了一个恶魔婊子应有的样子：毕恭毕敬的朝着Sam单膝跪下，虔诚而崇拜找不出一点瑕疵。  
Sam勉强点点头，示意Marcus站起来：“我有话问你。”  
而Marcus也乖乖地站起来，他选择的皮囊太过于瘦小，只能到Sam的下巴，再加上他自始至终都恭顺地低着头，看上去几乎是楚楚可怜的。  
“你那么费尽力气地把笼子打开，为的不过是奖赏……”Sam靠近他，他高大的身躯在阳光下投下一道阴影笼罩着这个沉默的恶魔，“而你自己也很清楚，我现在最想得到的只是和Dean见一面……现在面对这个特等奖，地狱里你的同类可以说是倾巢而出。”  
“为您服务是我族类的荣幸。”Marcus讨好地说着，语气虚假到甚至不用掩饰。  
Sam冷笑起来，暗自驱动力量掐住Marcus宿主的下巴，即使那个恶魔用尽全部的力气也不能阻止Sam强行抬起他的头。  
“我只是很好奇，既然你那么急切地想要取悦我，为什么在寻找Dean的问题上你却始终无动于衷呢？”  
Marcus瞪大了眼睛，很好，Sam现在越发的敏锐了，他察觉出来，从Marcus身上自始至终都散发出的浓重的恐惧气息，这股气味在Sam把话说出来的时候一瞬间达到了顶峰，而这让Sam的愤怒几乎喷发出来。  
“告诉我！”Sam钳制着他的全身，力道大得让Marcus全身的骨骼都发出不堪重负的吱嘎声，“是你不想让Dean被找到，还是你本来就知道他在哪里！”


	5. Chapter 5

（5）  
“Winchester，”Sam听见了翅膀振动的声音，很快有年轻人的声音叫住了他，是天堂来的婊子们，Sam微笑起来，但是他没有放松对Marcus的钳制，“好久不见了，年轻点的Winchester，我真惊讶你能够活着出来。”  
“哦。”Sam转过身看向这个胆大到主动来找他的天使，“我也很惊讶，伙计，不过，你是……”  
Sam的问题听上去十分可笑，天使的皮囊是个年轻的黑人，他露出亮色的牙齿像是在耻笑Sam的无知，但是他还是高傲地给出了他的答案：“Raphael，你曾经的同类叫我Raphael，很荣幸终于见到了你……之前我只有幸见过你哥哥一面，他可真是个……”Raphael顿了顿，紧紧地盯着Sam慢悠悠地说道：“蝼蚁。”  
“Raphael，大天使对吗？”Sam不怒反笑着，“我之前也只有幸见过你的哥哥们，他们可真是可悲。”  
“在耍嘴皮功夫这方面你们可真是像，”Raphael的目光扫过Sam身后的Marcus，并没有太过于注意到那个不起眼的恶魔，“说说吧，你大开地狱的大门让恶魔在地面上横行，这是干什么？别以为我们不知道你们这些黑眼睛蝼蚁的鬼把戏。”  
只一秒钟，Sam就无比的确定他真的很讨厌这些带翅膀的婊子。不管是600年前还是600年后，他们永远都是一群鼻孔朝天的、自以为高贵胜于一切的鸡翅膀，即使在他们的两位大哥自相残杀被狠狠地教训了之后这群傲慢的婊子依然毫不收敛。  
“我有我个人的目的，出于比较……私人的原因，”Sam还算客气地向这些生物解释着，“相信我，我不会触犯天堂的利益的。”  
“天堂的利益就是除去你，你这个杂种！”Raphael叫起来，他身后的翅膀因为愤怒完全的张开，吼叫的声音尖利刺耳，但这些已经无法对Sam造成伤害，自然而然，他甚至觉得自己能够像捏死一只蚂蚁一样掐断Raphael的噪音源头。  
“你可不要得意太久，Winchester，”Raphael的天使们英勇地将他包围了起来，“即使是面对我的兄长Lucifer本人，我还是有办法杀死他，更何况是你……”  
“你不能，”Sam抬起下巴，“他死在了那里，而我没有，记得吗？”  
他的眼睛捕捉到Raphael为这句话瑟缩了一下，但是主的天使们并没有退缩，有更多的天使出现，将他们团团包围起来。  
“真的？人海战术？”Sam瞥了一眼强作镇定的Raphael，“你应该很清楚只要我挥挥手……”  
Raphael并没有退缩，反倒是这句话让他骄傲地仰起头，没有回答Sam的问题，只是拿着天使之刃，小心地观察着Sam的破绽。  
天使之刃？真的？Sam冷笑着逼近Raphael，Raphael的脸上闪过一丝惧怕，接着就不顾一切地迎了上来。  
“Sam当心背后！”Marcus没有离开，他被两个天使压制着，冲着Sam的背影喊道，Sam感到身后的动静，急急地想要躲开，Raphael却贴近他，天使之刃直直朝着他刺过来，Sam侧身躲开了他们的夹攻，但是Raphael却一刀刺开了他身上的背包，里面的东西掉出来一地。  
“另一个Winchester，天堂的叛徒。”没有等Sam反应过来，Raphael充满恨意地打了一个响指，Sam的背后一阵灼热，他的背包，包括里面Dean的遗骸，一并燃烧了起来。  
“不……”Marcus尖叫了起来，他的身体像是在火上炙烤发出刺鼻的气味，因为疼痛扭动挣脱了天使的桎梏，痛苦地在沙地上翻滚。  
Dean？Sam下意识地看过去，天使骑在他的身上狠狠地揍了对方几拳，他已经没有了声音。  
Dean！  
Sam听不见Raphael的大呼小叫，听不见天使们收到惊吓扑腾翅膀，他清晰地听见体内深处巨大的能量自核心喷涌而出，隆隆的巨大声响什么都不知道，什么都不知道……  
Sam睁开眼睛，他独自躺在地上，空气中漂浮着天使被烤焦落荒而逃的气味，他闻得出来，在他被震晕之前火已经被灭了。  
Sam自己毫发未损，他努力调整着视觉的焦点，在四下里搜寻着。  
“Dean……Dean！”他顾不上爬起来，朝着Dean的方向爬过去，Dean昏死了过去，而直到此时，Sam第一次真真正正地看见了Marcus皮囊下的灵魂——肮脏污秽着，如此弱小。  
“Dean……”Sam跪在地上，他知道Dean不会死，他还没有被烧成灰，但是Dean的宿主体表严重地烧伤，就好像有人用火舌舔遍了他的全身，Sam很清楚Dean不会因为他的触碰而疼痛，可是他伸出手，迟迟不知道该怎样抱起Dean。  
“嗨伙计……”Sam最终只能把手掌放在Dean头上，希望他真的能够治愈他，“醒过来，老兄，我需要你。”  
Dean的眼球动了一下，他困惑地眨动着睫毛想要记起发生什么事情，当他终于看清眼前的Sam时，眼睛里闪过一丝明显的害怕。  
“Dean……”Sam小声地唤着他的名字，他听见自己这样怯生生的叫唤甚至觉得那不是自己。  
“……”Dean坐起来，防御性地退后，紧紧盯着Sam一句话也不说。  
“我知道是你，老兄，”Sam放开了他，视野里的Dean模糊起来，那张陌生的脸看上去又熟悉了起来，“我终于找到你了Dean……”  
“对不起。”Dean低下头，两只手下意识地抓着宿主身上的烧伤，不安地舔着宿主干裂流血的下唇，“我本来并不想……”  
“在经历了那么多之后，你还认为我会在意你变成什么样子吗，Dean？”Sam想要让自己听上去怒气冲冲理直气壮，就像教训跪在他脚边的恶魔一样充满了威严，可是当他真正念出第一个音节之后，Sam意识到自己在流泪。“难道你就没有为自己想过吗，Dean？”Sam有些激动地揪住Dean的衣领但是被Dean推开，“任由我拖累你，让你在人间受苦吗？”  
Dean往后倾了一些，狼狈地躲开不去看Sam，声音破碎而干哑：“我的职责就是保护你，我失职了，有怎么会是拖累呢……我本来就没有打算再见你，有一个英雄式的猎人哥哥……Sammy，那对你来说岂不是很好吗？你会永远记住他英勇地救人的样子，永远为他所做的感到骄傲，也许会为无缘再见而留下小小的遗憾……”Dean抬起头看了他一眼，全身因羞耻微微颤抖，“可是当你看到我这个样子，扭曲邪恶的黑眼……”  
“为什么要这么说，Dean？你是我的兄弟，”Sam试图靠近他，他用力地吸着鼻子，但是还是阻止不了眼泪鼻涕在脸上糊成一片，Sam拉住Dean的手臂让他停止在借来的身体上再留下更多的伤痕，“我告诉自己不管你变成什么样子我都会找到你……我才是该道歉的那个，对不起我拖累了你这么多年，你放弃了爸爸妈妈所在的天堂，抱歉……”  
Dean对他卸下了防备，他终于抬起头正视着Sam，一滴泪水迅速滚落划到下巴，Sam的大拇指抹掉了它，他顺着Dean脸上还未干涸的泪痕向上抚摸，停留在Dean的颧骨上，在那里摩挲许久：“你不知道在那里我有多害怕，Dean，我害怕在那里看见你尽管我愿意付出一切见你一面，我念着你的名字爬出来，我知道没有你我不能够存活在那个鬼地方……”  
更多的泪水从Dean的眼睛里涌出来，他用力地吸气：“一切都会好起来的，Sammy，你和我，我们什么都不怕。”Dean轻轻拍打着他安抚说。  
Sam张开手臂，紧紧地抱住他早已不是当初模样的兄弟，他们都不是了，但这不再重要了，Sam清楚，人类或是非人类，过去，现在，以及将来，他们深爱彼此从未离开。


End file.
